All My Loving
by hudgens77
Summary: Nagisa tiene que escribir una historia para su clase de literatura, y se inspira en un sueño de Rei para esto. Oneshot, ReiGisa.


**A/N:** _Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido escribir algo exclusivamente de Nagisa y Rei, porque son mi segunda pareja favorita de Free! Sin embargo, hasta ahora es cuando se me va ocurriendo algo XD_

 _Este pequeño one-shot está basado en la historia del mook de estos dos (si no lo han leído, no se preocupen, viene relatado en la historia) pero desde el punto de vista de Nagisa. Ah, y el título de la historia está basado en una canción de_ los Beatles _(les recomiendo que la escuchen, o al menos lean la letra porque va muy bien con el fic). En fin, espero que les guste! Y no se olviden de comentar que les pareció :D_

* * *

 **All My Loving**

* * *

A los ocho años perdí un globo.

Recuerdo que mi mamá me abrazó mientras lloraba, acarició mi espalda y me dijo que no debería estar triste. Al contrario, debería estar feliz porque ese globo volaría y volaría, pasaría el cielo y el espacio y haría a un niño alienígena muy feliz.

A los quince años vi una película.

Trataba de un viejito que quería llegar a unas cataratas en el sur de América; y ataba a su casa millones de globos para así poder volar.

A los dieciséis años volví a practicar natación, y participé en un relevo con mis más preciados amigos.

Mientras nadaba fui libre. Mientras nadaba entendí cómo se sentía flotar en el espacio.

A los veinte años perdí a mi amado.

Desde que mi madre me había contado esa historia, crecí con la obsesión de volverme astronauta. Además de que quería saber si podía nadar libremente por la falta de gravedad, quería saber si algún niño alienígena había recibido mi globo. Quién sabe, tal vez hasta existiría una civilización donde los niños marcianos transitaran felices con las calles, cada uno con el globo de un niño humano. Me preguntaba qué tan lejos habían llegado todos esos globos que había perdido a lo largo de los años...

Ryuugazaki Rei, mi mejor amigo. Él fue tan amable como para estudiar respecto al espacio con tal de ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño. Ambos fuimos contratados por la NASA, Rei como científico y yo como astronauta. Éramos un buen equipo, pero nos separaron cuando enviaron a Rei a una expedición en el espacio.

Sin mí.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Rei era más que un amigo para mí. Dolía más la idea de no verlo que el hecho de que no podría cumplir mi sueño. Pero le dije que estaba bien, porque no quería retenerlo. Además, se suponía que regresaría pronto, o al menos así debía ser.

A los pocos días de la expedición, la nave estalló y perdió contacto con la base. Todo el mundo sintió la pérdida de alguien tan joven y brillante como Rei. Algunos colegas incluso me dieron el pésame, sabiendo que él y yo éramos muy cercanos.

Pero no. Rei no podía estar muerto.

¡Mi adorado Rei-chan no podía estar muerto!

Lo sabía. Lo sentía. Inclusive aunque Rei no tuviera comunicación con la Tierra, la conexión entre nuestros corazones era tan fuerte que tenía el presentimiento de que Rei seguía vivo, perdido en algún lugar del espacio. Y como no existía prueba de que hubiese sobrevivido, la NASA no organizaría una expedición de rescate.

Fue por eso que comencé a enviar los globos.

Cada día del año le enviaba uno, con la esperanza de que lo alcanzara. Era infantil y estúpido, pero era mi último recurso. Creer. Si el viejito de la película había logrado que su casa volara, ¿por qué yo no habría de alcanzar a mi Rei-chan?

Entonces me di cuenta que inclusive aunque los globos lo alcanzaran, Rei inferiría que eran de algún niño cualquiera de la Tierra. Así que comencé a decorarlos, rotulándolos con nuestros nombres en colores brillantes. Incluso después comencé a pegarles cartas donde le escribía a Rei lo mucho que lo extrañaba, le recordaba anécdotas que habíamos pasado juntos y le pedía que fuera fuerte, que nunca cesaría de esperar por él.

* * *

Rei jamás vio los globos, ni recibió las cartas. Pero estoy seguro de que alguien más sí lo hizo.

Rei regresó después de un año. Hubo lágrimas y abrazos, y aunque siempre tuve la corazonada de que Rei seguía vivo, las emociones desbordaron mi pecho cuando lo volví a ver en carne y hueso. Lloramos, y después festejamos, y luego me contó todo por lo que había pasado: de cómo la nave se descompuso y tuvo que aterrizar de emergencia en un planeta desconocido, pero mientras reparaba la nave comenzó a sentir los estragos de la soledad y terminó utilizando una de las piezas de la nave para construir un androide que le hiciera compañía. Se suponía que cuando Rei terminara con las demás reparaciones y necesitara el componente esencial, destruiría al androide para reparar la nave. No obstante, terminó encariñándose con el robot porque... lo construyó para que fuera igual a mí.

Cuando me contó eso me sentí increíblemente feliz, puesto que aquello confirmaba que mis sentimientos por Rei eran correspondidos. Incluso Rei se había tomado la molestia de implementar las memorias de nuestras experiencias juntos en el androide, para sentir que realmente era yo quien estaba con él.

Y mientras Rei me contaba asombrado que no entendía como ciertas memorias, ciertos detalles que solo podían haber sido vistos desde mi perspectiva estaban en el archivo del androide, fue cuando supe a quién habían alcanzado los globos. Mas incluso él había fingido no saber nada para que Rei no estuviera triste.

No cabía duda que mi misión siempre sería hacerlo feliz.

* * *

Ser Hazuki Nagisa implica ser insistente y nunca rendirse.

(También implica amar de sobremanera a Ryuugazaki Rei).

Es por eso que sé que aunque Rei se haya llevado el componente esencial, él sobrevivió. Está en algún planeta lejano, con un montón de globos en la mano, leyendo y releyendo sobre su adorado Rei y atesorando el año que vivieron juntos.

Porque ser Hazuki Nagisa implica amar a Ryuugazaki Rei en cualquier circunstancia.

* * *

"Y bien, ¿te gustó?" preguntó el rubio mientras contemplaba como su amante se llevaba la mano a la boca para contener sus sollozos. En su otra mano estaba el manuscrito que Nagisa le había dado a revisar. "Ya sabes, está inspirado en el sueño que me contaste el otro día después de que te dormiste en la clase, en el que tú eras científico y yo astronauta y te mandaban al espacio sin mí; entonces construías un robot que fuera como yo pero al final tenías que quitarle el componente esencial para reparar la nave y volver a la Tierra, con el verdadero yo," Nagisa sonreía, recordando cómo Rei había llorado mientras lo abrazaba después de despertar de esa pesadilla. "Traté de que fuera la perspectiva de cómo me hubiera sentido en esas circunstancias, y le di un final feliz. Incluso para el androide, creo," frunció ligeramente el ceño y ladeó la cabeza. "¿Te gusta?" volvió a insistir.

"Me encanta," dijo Rei en voz ahogada. Nagisa sonrió y depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios. Rei posó sus manos en los hombros del rubio y lo miró de cerca, juntando sus frentes. "Pero, Nagisa-kun, es para tu tarea de literatura y nuestros nombres están escritos ahí, ¿no te preocupa cómo puedan reaccionar los demás?"

Nagisa abrió los ojos como platos.

"No," dijo en tono excesivamente infantil. "Quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo especial que Rei-chan es para mí."

"¡N-Nagisa-kun!" vociferó Rei-chan, ruborizándose profusamente y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos para ocultar su vergüenza. No importaba qué tanto tiempo pasara, jamás podría aprender a controlar las emociones que Nagisa le causaba.

Sintió entonces las pequeñas manos del rubio apartar las suyas para mirarle a la cara. "¿Te molesta?" inquirió Nagisa, ahora serio. "Porque a mí no me importa, pero si a ti sí todavía puedo cambiarlo..."

Un sentimiento cálido se apoderó de Rei.

"No, no lo cambies," sonrió con ternura y besó la mejilla de Nagisa. "Así es perfecto."

Nagisa se ruborizó levemente y asintió. Rei tomó su mano y caminaron por el pasillo vacío de la escuela.

Mientras tuviera a Nagisa a su lado, ser valiente no era tan difícil.


End file.
